A Decent First Kiss
by xxxpEpSi tWiStxxx
Summary: “Me too...I can’t pull my forces together and go up to my room. Plus, I’m enjoying it here. You know, this feathery atmosphere…”


**A Decent First Kiss**

Lily and James were in the Head common room, each lying on a different sofa. The common room was lit by nothing but a fire and some aromatic candles that Lily had insisted on keeping, for their aroma calmed her down. Both of them had leaned their heads onto comfortable cushions. Their eyes stayed open as they stared at the ceiling, talking to each other. Head Boy and Girl duties and the fact that the two had been sharing a dormitory had led to stopping their usual fights and 'I hate you' relationship. Instead, they started calling themselves by their first names. At times, they would still use last names, for old time's sake. All this had _"_accidentally" led to approaching each other, thus transforming their hate for each other into as close to friendship as they would become – or so they believed.

"Your turn, Potter," They had been doing this for almost two hours; they had been talking. About themselves. They had been telling each other random things about their lives, daily routine, family, friends, and little secrets. They had only been doing this to get to know each other better. Every little thing was said, from favorite color and musical band to childhood memories and silly crushes. It was like a game of "Truth or Dare", only tonight they were playing "Truth or Truth".

"My turn…well…there was this once, when I broke up with my last girlfriend…the summer before sixth year…mom had invited a couple of friends that lived abroad for about one week or so…one of her friends had brought her daughter with along. She was pretty – her daughter – and at first, you know…"

"..You were trying to win her over and snog her…"

"Well, not r—"started James, interrupted by such a look on Lily's face he new he had to tell the truth, "…yeah…something like that. So we kind of started dating but I hated this 'relationship' ever since the second day. I mean, yeah, she was kind and pretty and all…but she was such a snooping and protective girl…I couldn't stand her anymore. All her clothes were _too_ clean, and her hair was always _perfect_, not one strand of hair out of…_ever_! Ugh…and she _never_ left me alone, even when I'd have to go to the bathroom, she'd come after me and ask from behind the door every three seconds if I was okay. She made me wear suits and be careful not to get them dirty…I started to hate her. At the beginning, I'd get dirty on purpose, but then she'd start crying in her 'I love myself' voice – it was so irritating – and that was something I never could have stood. Luckily, by the end of the week, Sirius came from his cousin Andromeda's house, and understood what was going on. He loved to watch me suffer, though his love in pranking people took over. So that was it. I don't know how he did it, but I think all the pranks were done muggle-style; at first he 'accidentally' spilled a butterbeer on her oh-so-perfect-pink-dress. When she came back perfectly perfect again, she tripped over a barely visible line which Sirius had purposely tied to the door and fell on the muddy door-case. He did much more then that – much worst things for a matter of fact – though I unfortunately cannot remember what. What I do recall, is that she made me chose between her and Sirius."

"And you chose Sirius"

"Yeah, that's right. I chose him….Wait, how do you know that?"

"You just told me you wanted to get rid of that 'Pink Devil' as soon as you could."

"Uh, yeah…Sorry, I just… never mind"

"Poor you! One week of being followed everywhere…one week of invasion of privacy. That story almost made me cry…," Lily commented, sounding very sympathetic, "From laughter!" she continued, giggling slightly.

"Don't make fun of me, Evans. Anyways, the next day she went back to her beloved country and Sirius and I were so happy that we bought half of the muggle fireworks' shop nearby and drove the neighborhood crazy for the next fortnight."

Lily laughed, "Some muggle summer, it must have been."

"Well, when you can't use magic, every summer is a muggle summer. At least now we're of age. We can use magic outside of school!"

"Yeah…that's the good part about being our age...but I'm going to miss Hogwarts…"

"Yeah…I'll miss it too. Really miss it. But don't worry miss. We're not even halfway through the year. We've got plenty of time to spend with our dearly beloved Hogwarts. Anyways, your turn to speak."

"But what else to say? You know everything about me"

"Everything? You told me everything about your love life so far?"

"Ahh…yeah. There's not much to say…I've only been in one relationship so far…"

"What??? I cannot believe what I'm hearing! Lily Evans has only dated once? _The_ Lily Evans: Famous heartbreaker of Hogwarts?"

"Oh come on! I'm not much of a heartbreaker!"

"Yes you are!"

"Anyways, yes I'm talking about _that_ Lily Evans. Now, when your whole neighborhood thinks you're strange, you don't get to stay around a lot of boys. And even my neighborhood friends and friends from elementary school don't speak to me anymore."

"Oh, sorry…," said James, feeling himself blush a little.

"Don't be. I prefer it this way. I don't belong to _their_ world anymore"

"If you like it that way, then so do I. But anyways, back to your story"

"Well, this also happened during the summer before sixth year…I was friends with a few kids I had known since elementary school, and one of them introduced me to a cousin of hers. I guess it was kind of like 'love at first sight' and after a couple of dates, I became his girlfriend. The first couple of days, I was just so happy, and recalling those days now makes me realize I was _pathetic_. But anyways, another couple of days passed and he never called me at home – you know about telephones, right? We would meet in the neighborhood every day, but he couldn't stay with me more than some bloody minutes because he always had to go to his friends'. I felt so bad, so…_booked_! I mean, what am I, a hotel room you can use whenever you want? So I did the only thing I could do. I broke up with him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry for you, but surely, that guy was a true asshole! How could he have let a girl like _you_ go?"

"Oh, James, don't make me blush. Anyways, I don't know how, but I got over him in little time. That was good, because I never got over somebody that easily."

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything."

"Do you regret something from your…um…experience? 'Cause, surely, it could never be considered a relationship!"

"Well…I regret never being kissed. As in…ever…"

"Really?"

"And to think I thought that time of my life would be the proper time for a decent first kiss… Life is cruel…," Lily sighed.

"Sure it is."

"Well, that was it. My love life…"

"Huh? That was it? Are you sure you haven't forgotten something? I mean, that simply _can't_ be your _whole_ love life!"

"Well, now that I remember, I have crushed on a couple of guys here at Hogwarts, who asked me out…but didn't come to the date...you know that kind of stuff…total dorks if you ask me…"

James simply stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Got nothing to say?"

"Nothing…I mean…well…I know. I know who they were and when you liked them… you know how things used to be between us…and I used to be so protective of you…like you were my girlfriend…or…something…can we _please_ change topics? My previous behavior makes me feel…embarrassed…"

"Oh, wittle Jamsie is embawassed," commented Lily in a baby voice.

"It's not funny Lils."

"I know it isn't. That's why I said it."

"You little red haired devil," with that, James got up from his sofa, and tickled Lily. She tried defending herself and attacked when possible. The war continued for sometime, eventually taking the form of a pillow fight. When they got tired, they went to lie again in their respective sofas, the common room resembling the land after a little and short storm of snow from the pillows' feathers.

"I'm so tired I could sleep. Here and now…," said James.

"Me too...I can't pull my forces together and go up to my room. Plus, I'm enjoying it here. You know, this feathery atmosphere…"

"Yeah…about that…I think we should clean that in the morning. I'm too tired right now. I'm going to my room Lils. I really want to get some sleep. Tomorrow I've got Quidditch practice. Will you come watch?" James made a pleading face.

"I don't know yet. But maybe I will," James' face lit up at the last words and went to Lily, who now was sitting on her sofa. He lowered his head to her level, his face, inches away from hers. Lily barely whispered a "What are you doing?" before hearing him answer, in the same way and tone, "Finally giving you a decent firs kiss," he could feel his lips brush against hers as he spoke. Eyes closed, they both deepened the kiss, until they broke for air some time later.

"Good night Evans," James said before rushing to his room, leaving a confused Lily sitting on her sofa. As he turned slightly, James could see Lily, a smile playing on her lips, joy in her eyes. He knew she was considering watching his Quidditch practice the next day. Who knows, after that she might take a decent _second_ kiss…?


End file.
